The Art of Teleportation
by Alpha-Hannah
Summary: This story is a crossover between LotR and Harry Potter, it contains Legolas and Draco as main charcaters but Harry, Hermione, Ron and Snape appear too. It is meant to be funny...not serious...completely insane if you ask me... COMPLETE. R & R.


Authors Notes: I own EVERYTHING!! *evil laugh*. Yeah. Right. Blach Blach you've heard it all before, i'm not making any money out of this it's just a bit of fun. Would be nice to own either Legolas or Draco though... ;)  
  
  
  
  
Draco crept past the empty Charms classroom and walked into the fifth year transfiguration room, checking that no one had followed him, he closed the door and hastily put a silencing charm on the room, shortly after locking the door.   
  
***  
  
Everyone knew how much Draco hated muggles and anything to do with them. But he had one weakness. DVDs.   
Transporting the laptop from the Slytherin dungeon all the way up to the classroom had been no mean feat, and he could barely contain his excitement at watching the new DVD he had purchased. After entering the password to gain access to the computer, and then placing the disk in the drive, he sat back and marvelled as the opening credits of "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" rolled.  
  
***  
  
For nearly three hours he gazed at the amazing scenes that these actors had managed to create, he stared at the landscapes, gaped at the dialogue, and almost cried at the story line, when the last credit had finished he sat back on his heals and sighed. From within his bag he brought out a book, "Summoning and the Art of Teleportation" by Quilla Transcend. He turned to chapter nine, "Summoning un-real people", and began to read…  
  
***  
  
Many hours later, Draco said seven words, and the figure of Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, appeared in front of him, confused, and already drawing his bow, which he pointed at Draco.  
  
***  
  
"Now wait just a minute!" Spoke Draco. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He finished.  
The Elven beauty looked shocked and confused as the arrow that he had released hung in mid air, and was even more confused that the ability for the arrow to do this seemed to have come from a fifteen year old boy standing in front of him. A fifteen-year-old boy who was pointing a twig at him.   
If not for the look of grave determination that the young boy had in his eyes, the same look that he, Legolas, showed when he faced down an enemy with his Elven blades, it would have been comical, and he would have laughed. As such, the Elf didn't even smile, but began to get a feeling deep down in his stomach that he was no longer in Middle Earth, and that he was in grave danger.  
  
***  
  
A while later on, Legolas and Draco were getting on swimmingly, and it was not until one of Hagrid's cocks crowed, that the young Slytherin thought of what he was going to do with his new prize for the day.  
  
***  
  
"Look…come here. I have an idea…" Draco smirked at the thought of dressing Legolas like a doll. He blushed, and then his stomach gave a funny jolt as he contemplated running his hands over Legolas as he dressed him, perhaps kissing him…of course by 'accident'.  
  
He picked up the second set of Slytherin robes that he possessed, and handed them to Legolas. The Elf looked surprised at the garments that had been given him.  
"Here…let me help you…"  
  
***  
  
"We've got Potions now."   
"Potions?" Legolas looked worried. Walking through the halls of the school, (he had learned it was called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', and that Draco attended it in his fifth year. He was surprised to find that you started this school when you were only eleven years of age, and learnt all about magic. There was nothing of this calibre, as far as he knew, in all of middle earth.), he stared every which way as young and old children stared at him. Looking from his badge on his robes, to his fine blond hair, and up to his bow and arrow he still stubbornly clutched in his grasp.  
"They are all staring at me." Legolas whispered to Draco.  
Draco resisted them the temptation to say "No you fool, they are all staring at ME" and whispered back instead "Well…if you will insist on carrying your bow with you, you are going to receive funny stares aren't you?"  
Obstinately, Legolas glared at him. "I never go anywhere without my bow" he hissed.  
  
***  
  
Harry turned around as Draco entered the room. He was surprised to find that his two cronies, Crabbe, and Goyle did not flank him, but a tall stranger who was also wearing Slytherin robes, yet still somehow seemed out of place instead followed him in.   
As he looked around, the young Gryffindor was amused to see that he was not the only one staring at the new arrival to the class. He looked as if he could be Draco's older brother, the fair hair was the same shade, and he had the same kind of arrogance about him.   
Somehow though Harry did not think this was the case, and as the two Slytherin's walked across the room, Harry thought, for the first time in his short life at Hogwarts, that the Sorting Hat had been right about wanting him to be in Slytherin. He suddenly had a strong desire to run out of the classroom, up to Dumbledore's office, jam the hat on his head and beg it to reconsider.  
  
***  
  
Ron was busy preparing himself for another boring Potions lesson, he had arranged his quills into an attack formation on his desk and was planning on arranging pincer movements for the next Gryffindor Quidditch match.  
When the door was flung open, he expected to be greeted by the cold stare of Professor Snape, ready to dish out detentions and take points from his house. He was therefore surprised; when not accosted by the angry glare of his Potions master, but instead the amazing blue eyes of …of…he did not know who it was.   
Ron did know however, that in that instant, if he had not been fiercely loyal to Hermione, he would have ran over to the platinum stranger and confirmed a rumour that had been going on about him and his sexuality.  
  
***  
  
Hermione grasped Ron's hand under the table. She was in a dream. She was pleased that she was sitting down. She knew that if, by some chance, she had not been sitting down, she would have fallen down.  
Devoted as she was to Ron, if the silky stranger had walked over and asked her if she wanted to move to Mars with him, she would have accepted no question. Walked out of the classroom and to his waiting space ship and not given a moments though to Harry, Ron, or any of Hogwarts.   
She mentally shook herself, but could not take her eyes off the stranger in the doorway.  
  
***  
  
The second time the door opened, it was indeed their teacher, and they all hushed as he walked between their rows of tables.  
He stopped in front of his favourite student. Draco was the only person in his class that was not silent. Snape had never discovered such insolence before. Even though he knew he favoured this child, he still did not fail to punish him when he did wrong, yet he thought it was strange. Draco never disobeyed his head of year. Never.  
  
***  
  
Even after Snape had cleared his throat three times, Draco still did not look up. He was too engrossed in conversation with his archer, and no amount of polite coughing was going to do it.  
"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Snape roared. Legolas jumped out of his skin and whipped round, adding insult to injury as his fine hair beat the professor across the front of his robe. This caused Snape to momentarily loose his anger and wish that he were a few years younger.  
  
***  
  
The teacher looked around the class. His gaze fell on the young celebrity he always had in his midst.  
"Potter! Come here." He drawled. Harry wondered what he had done wrong. "Take this…take this 'boy' to my office and keep him company until I can arrive and deal with him." Snape knew it would look strange to anyone watching that he had picked the child to do this job, but he also knew that Draco and Harry did not get on, and that Harry would not try and save the new child, or aid Draco's pain in any way.  
"But Sir!" Draco protested as his new found 'friend' was lead out of the classroom.  
"No Draco. I am confiscating him and that is that."  
Draco pouted.  
  
***  
  
As Harry walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, Legolas in tow, he suddenly wondered whether the boy in front of him was any relation to the Veela. He was certainly having trouble keeping his eyes off him.  
"Why do you stare at me so?" The Elf asked him.  
"I…I…do you want to go to Snape's office?" Harry countered.  
"No." Legolas answered.  
"Then I have a better idea."  
  
***  
  
Legolas wondered how long he had been sitting in the locked room at the top of the tower. It was filled with scarlet and gold things, so he assumed it was Gryffindor tower he had been placed in, but he was angry none the less. His bow and quiver were still within his grasp, leaning against the wall about a metre from where he sat, but he did not see how they were going to be of much help when the window was too small to see what he was aiming at.  
  
***  
  
Draco fumed.   
  
***  
  
Snape fumed.  
  
***  
  
Draco paced.  
  
***  
  
Snape paced.  
  
***  
  
Draco suddenly knew where that stupid Gryffindor had taken his gift. He grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and walked out of the main door to the school.  
  
***  
  
Legolas was now bored.  
  
***  
  
Draco circled the castle until he was right below the turret of Gryffindor.  
"Legolas if you're up there, show yourself!" Draco shouted.   
A small wisp of hair flew out of the tiny window, it meant Legolas was standing by it.  
Draco accelerated his broomstick towards the opening, and laughed to himself. "Legolas if you're up there show yourself"…what was he thinking? It was so close to "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your golden hair" that he giggled out loud.  
  
***  
  
"Reducto!" Draco screeched at the small window.  
Legolas was surprised, but relieved when the wall beneath the window seemed to fade away to nothing.  
"Hop On!" Draco commanded.  
Legolas did just that, and they sped off across the land and trees flying away from Hogwarts, towards the house of the Malfoy's.  
  
***   
  
"Son, what is this?" Lucius circled the frightened elf that was sitting in a chair in the over sized living room of Malfoy Manner.  
"It is my new friend father." Draco whined.  
"It is not Draco, and you well know this. He radiates magic. He is not real at all."  
Legolas started at the words. "He wasn't real? Of course he was." He pinched himself just to make sure.  
"You cannot keep him Draco." Conjuring handcuffs out of mid air, he handed them to his son. "Attach these to his wrists and take him to my study."   
Draco stared at the new devices. He did not understand.  
"They are a muggle device, the only thing they have made which seems to make any sense. We cannot use magic on him, so we must use this."  
"Father…" the young teenager began.  
"NOW!" Lucius answered. Pleased he now had a new toy.  
  
***  
  
As the lock sounded in the door, Legolas sighed, "That's the second time I've been confiscated today."  
  
~-Fin-~   
  
  
  
NOW REVIEW YOU MONKIES!! *EVIL LAUGHTER* 


End file.
